


Как в зеркало

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, I've started playing with the concept last year, SO, Spoilers, bethany-centric, but never finished it, characters go to the real world, post-Jumanji: The Next Level
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Они знакомятся сами с собой на заброшенной обувной фабрике.
Kudos: 4





	Как в зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел оказался куда лучше, чем я ожидала.  
> а триквел, похоже, расскажет о закономерном концепте, о котором я в прошлом году начинала писать фик (и не дописала), и тем самым замкнёт круг.  
> энивей, не пропадать же добру - так что вот, небольшой драббл по тому фику, который я уже никогда не напишу, и по стопам сиквела.  
> снова через Бетани, как и в прошлый раз

Они встречают их на заброшенной обувной фабрике.  
Вернее, они встречают их ещё раньше, когда по Мейн-стрит несётся стая гигантских страусов, и город накрывает зелёными волнами разбитой и рассерженной игры.  
Но тогда у них нет времени: Спенсер вместе с Мартой, Бетани и дедушкой уводит людей в глубину кафешки, и дальше, к черному ходу, а Фридж с застывшим лицом наблюдает за слишком знакомым джипом, который тормозит по ту сторону улицы. Когда из него выскакивает Франклин «Мось» Финбар, знаменитый зоолог и лингвист, правая рука профессора Брейвстоуна, Фридж рефлекторно скидывает на пол так и не тронутый кусок шоколадного торта. У них нет времени, когда они петляют по парку от Ван Пелта. И тем более нет времени, когда они вытаскивают Руби Раундхауз, убийцу людей, из лап гамадрилов, засевших в местном супермаркете.  
Но на заброшенной обувной фабрике они переводят дух: сквозь разбитые окна падает снег и тусклый дневной свет, и Фридж первым высказывает всеобщее мнение.  
— Твою ж гиену.  
Бетани немного страшно от того, что с её языка должно было вот-вот сорваться что-то очень похожее. Ей самую малость холодно — шапку она наверняка оставила на столике "У Норы" — и ещё очень странно. В конце концов, это довольно сюрреальное ощущение: смотреть на самого себя со стороны. То есть, не на самого себя, а на профессора Шелдона Оберона, спеца по картографии и геометрии, но она провела внутри него достаточно времени, чтобы считать... Нет, подождите.  
Все это звучит неправильно и неуклюже, и Бетани качает головой.  
— Бред какой-то, — бормочет она сквозь зубы, и где-то позади неё неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу Марта.  
— Это, несомненно, походит на бред, юная леди, — отвечает ей профессор Оберон, поправляя бабочку. — Но, поверьте, при нашем роде занятий можно повидать и не такое.  
Бетани чуть приоткрывает рот, но тут же захлопывает его. Её мать вечно грозила, что муха залетит, и в тяжёлых условиях выживания в джунглях это был весьма полезный совет.  
Голос у Оберона звучит непривычно: хотя бы потому, что она почти не слышала его внешним ухом. Ей хочется спросить, всегда ли она так звучала, но что ей ответят друзья? Что её собственные интонации не просачивались сквозь чужие — чужие, надо же, Бетани, совсем чужие! — голосовые связки? Что она больше не Шелли Оберон, да и, в принципе, никогда не была им на самом деле? Или поймут, как и всегда, потому что лучше друзей и пожелать нельзя, и зададут встречный вопрос?  
— «Нашем»? Правда, Шелли? Нашем роде занятий?  
Этот голос звучит настолько непривычно, что Бетани его почти не узнаёт. Её взгляд задерживается на том, как профессор Оберон замирает, и как глаза его на секунду стекленеют. Бетани не заметила бы этого, если бы не знала его, как саму себя. Она поворачивает голову: из теней почти вываливается ухмыляющийся Джефферсон Макдона, лучший пилот по эту сторону Джуманджи и заправский бармен. Бетани не нравится его тон.  
— Да ты вспомни, как грохнулся в обморок, когда кошки Ван Пелта...  
Оберон вздрагивает, и Бетани идёт в атаку.  
— Попридержи-ка язык, Гидроплан! — она наступает на него, как разъярённая медведица, и он вдруг делает шаг назад, немного неуклюже и немного беспомощно, словно никогда прежде не встречал такого напора. — Ты что... пьян?  
Бетани принюхивается и чует маргариту.  
— Откуда ты меня знаешь? — на лицо Джеффа возвращается дурацкая самоуверенная ухмылка, и он опирается на стену одну рукой, выпятив бедро. — Я что, забыл, что подцепил где-то такую...  
Старая стена не выдерживает веса пилота: кусок штукатурки обрывается, и он падает в гору старых картонных коробок, поднимая тучу пыли. Бетани замечает, что последовала инстинкту только тогда, когда они с Шелдоном поднимают Джеффа с пола. Бетани никогда особо не смущал её рост — в большинстве случаев он даже был преимуществом, — но сейчас, когда на ней виснет Гидроплан, ей не хватает этих несчастных десяти сантиметров.  
— Когда он только успел намешать себе... — бормочет Бетани, а потом шипит в сторону Шелли. — И не позволяйте ему говорить такое! В следующий раз...  
— Мистер Макдона в стрессовых ситуациях пьёт. И ситуация с обезьянами была достаточно стрессовая, — вклинивается вдруг доктор Брейвстоун, и Бетани не может сдержать вздоха. Конечно, мистер Харизма встанет на сторону исключительной храбрости. Конечно. Как будто у него самого никогда не трясутся поджилки.  
— Стрессовой эта ситуация была вовсе не для него, — замечает Руби, кутаясь в одну из парок, которые они стащили в отделе спорт-товаров. Бегать по заснеженным Штатам в топике и шортах было плохой идеей, но она упрямо отказывалась от верхней одежды до тех пор, пока не грохнулась в ручей у самой фабрики.  
— Конечно, — соглашается Брейвстоун, кивая, и Бетани не успевает удивиться, потому что в следующее мгновение он добавляет. — Но со стрессом я управляюсь так же, как и со всем остальным: одной левой.  
Если бы Бетани не держала Гидроплана (хотя к чёрту его, с Алексом у них нет ничего общего, кроме дурацкой ухмылки), она бы поговорила и со Смолдером Брейвстоуном. Не глава экспедиции, а напыщенный индюк. Неудивительно, что Мось... То есть Франклин... А где он, кстати?  
К счастью, на помощь приходит Спенсер. Похоже, время, проведённое под кожей Брейвстоуна, не прошло даром: он выступает вперёд, скрещивает руки на груди и требует объяснений.

Много позже, когда Фридж притаскивает Финбара с мороза — оказывается, Брейвстоун воспринимает их сотрудничество вовсе не как дружбу — и они усаживаются вокруг импровизированного костра, в который Руби иногда подкидывает лежалые кроссовки, Бетани отводит своих друзей в сторону.  
Они так похожи — смотрятся друг в друга, как в зеркало. Они такие разные, потому что видят в отражении кого-то чужого, но читают их с удивительной лёгкостью. В конце концов, Джуманджи ничего не делает без причины: даже покушается на твою жизнь.  
Неловкость Спенсера отражается в докторе Брейвстоуне излишней самоуверенностью, зажатость Марты — в острой раскованности Руби Раундхауз, чувство собственной важности Фриджа — в тени характера Франклина Финбара, а эгоцентризм самой Бетани — в излишней угодливости Оберона. О Гидроплане Бетани старается вообще не думать, но тот, похоже, загнал настоящего себя на такое глубокое дно и так сильно не желает всплывать, что на всякий случай периодически топится алкоголем  
— И что нам с ними делать? — Фридж, похоже, окончательно взял на себя обязанность по задаванию самых очевидных, но самых сложных вопросов. По лицу Спенсера видно, как тот ему благодарен.  
— Что делать? — фыркает Бетани и приподнимает брови. — Разве это не очевидно?  
— Может, мы просто хотим, чтобы ты сказала это вслух, о, бесстрашный лидер.  
— Эй, я думал, что я — бесстрашный лидер, — возмущается Спенсер, улыбаясь.  
— Держи карман шире, — Марта закатывает глаза, но тоже наигранно.  
— Мы должны закончить игру, — говорит Спенсер, возвращаясь к костру, но в его словах слышится совсем другое. — И нам придётся действовать вместе.  
«Господи», — думает Бетани, глядя на кучку этих странных искателей приключений, которые сейчас больше походят на потерявшихся детей. — «Как они вообще умудрились познакомиться?»  
А потом вспоминает, насколько на первый взгляд разными были все её друзья и она сама, сосланные убираться в школьную кладовку.  
И Бетани понимает, что её жизнь бесповоротно изменилась, не когда она начала периодически забегать в магазин за картографическими принадлежностями, и всё её свободное время поделилось на клетки, меридианы и параллели; и не в тот момент, когда решилась полететь на другой континент строить дома. И даже не тогда, когда они вернулись домой, скованные узами совместных приключений.  
Её жизнь вообще не переставала меняться. И если они смогли взглянуть на себя со стороны благодаря персонажам старой мистической игры, то почему бы и этим персонажам — настоящим и почти понятным, как сон, который ты видел когда-то давным-давно — не сделать то же самое?


End file.
